


Admiration

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude both admires something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

“I wonder...” Reno was standing with his elbows rested on the top of the bar, staring out on the crowd moving to the beats of a bass under the flashing lights of the dance-floor. He was nursing a glass of whisky, slowly twirling the amber liquid around and around in a mini-vortex. Nothing new there – he did love a good drink. And whiskey was 'a good drink'. He was looking unusually contemplative though, his eyes jumping from one slender, writhing form to another, as if he was considering the anonymous shapes for something. Then he shook his head, and returned his attention to his drink. “Nah, wouldn't be worth it, yo.”  
  
“What wouldn't be worth it?” Rude decided to play along – Reno wouldn't have mentioned anything if he didn't want a follow-up from someone. He realized he was looking down at the top of Reno's fuzzy head. Well, actually, Reno wasn't that short, but he tended to slouch a bit, giving Rude a perfect line of sight down into that mop of red hair. A pretty mop, but a mop none the less. Still, sometimes he wanted to run his fingers through it, to relish in the feeling of the silken strands between his fingers, he wanted to thug at it gently, to lift it to his face and smell it. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be straight, that Reno was a guy **and** his colleague, and that hair-envy really wasn't a valid excuse to paw someone's hair. He'd settle for admiring it from a distance.   
  
“Bringing one of _those_ ,” Reno pointed randomly at the crowd, “home and fuck them blind to ease my ... frustration. But I guess it would be too much of a hassle, yo. I don't want to have to explain to someone why I'm throwing them face first into the street the next morning. I suppose I'll just have to continue admiring Tseng's ass from a distance until my incapability to concentrate gets me shot. But damned, it's such a fine ass.” Reno nearly looked dreamy for a moment, a huge grin plastered to his face. “I'd looove to get me a piece of that action, yo.”  
  
Rude snorted loudly, not to shocked by Reno's proclamation. Everyone already knew Reno couldn't care less about what gender someone was, since he tended to be quite vocal about his desires around people he felt comfortable with. His new-found appreciation of their boss only served to amuse Rude. Apparently he wasn't the only one with admiration issues. He was glad to know it, though he would never be able to look at Tseng's a... bottom the same way ever again.


End file.
